


Looking For The Stars

by blackkitty9



Category: Looking for Alaska - John Green, The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkitty9/pseuds/blackkitty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Augustus waters and Alaska young meet for the first time, they find themselves in an odd situation, where are they? why are they here? and most importantly why did they meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking For The Stars

Alaska walked forward, she could see only two things in front of her that were clear, some random boy, and an ashtray, or at least what looked like an ashtray. She approached him, “hey Pudge” she smiled, it must be him, surely, and who else would be here unless… “Colonel? Takumi?” the boy looked up, he was neither Pudge, nor Colonel nor Takumi. He smiled at her, “who are those? Other patients?” he had an unlit cigarette in his mouth. “You should really light that, here let me…” she said pulling out a lighter. “No, it’s a metaphor, and since when were you so keen on it Hazel?” she blinked, dumbfounded. “Who on earth do you think I am? Are you trying to play another prank? Cause this one isn’t funny.” He looked at her with surprise and confusion etched into his face. “No, I wasn’t actually, well, if you’re not Hazel who are you?” she slid onto a nearby bench gazing in wonderment at the boy. “I’m Alaska, Alaska young… you aren’t from Culver Creek are you?” the boy laughed “I’ve never heard of it, well pleased to meet you Alaska young, I’m Augustus Waters.” He said shaking her outstretched hand. They looked at each other, stranger upon stranger meeting for the first time. 

 

Alaska broke the silence, “so… are you still sure you don’t want me to light that?” she said lighting her own cigarette. “I don’t think so.” She placed it between her lips and tried unsuccessfully to make a smoke ring. “you know I never stopped to thing, where the hell are we, if everyone we know isn’t here and trust me this place sure isn’t another part of America.” They studied the place around them. “It looks…” started Alaska “sort of like… a huge labyrinth.” She smiled “damn it, however will I ever get out of this labyrinth.” She muttered. “What?” Gus said looking up. “Nothing, just some last words that I know.” She looked around for some topic of conversation to catch onto. “Do you reckon there’s wine here?” she asked. Taken aback by this he responded with a shrug, “maybe.” She turned to him “you want to find out?” “okay.” And so they began to scour the place around them, wherever that might be, for any alcohol. To their luck Alaska returned with a bottle of champagne, “Just lying there, I didn’t believe it when I saw It.” she uncorked the bottle and drank, “ugh, not as good as strawberry hill, what even is this stuff?” “Here let me taste,” Gus took a sip then looked down disappointed. “Shame, not as good as oranjee” “what the hell is an oranjee?” Alaska responded, “It’s a restaurant where Hazel and I drank stars.” She rolled her eyes at him and took another swig. “So… now that we’ve found sufficient sources of alcohol, what I want to know is why are we, A) the only ones here, B) together in the first place and c) even here.” “Good questions and I can’t answer any of them, all I know is that somehow we came together and that’s all that matters.” “Plus the wine.” “Yes and the wine.” Alaska twiddled her cigarette for a moment trying to do… something. Distracted by the cigarette in her hands, Gus didn’t notice her light his, the shock of it made him drop it onto the floor. “What was that for?” he asked “fun.” Was the reply.

 

And so they sat smoking and drinking and talking, perfect. “You know I’m surprised you haven’t noticed my leg. Most people do by now.” Said Gus taking the moment as Alaska took another swig from the bottle, she glanced at his legs. “What’s wrong with them? They look fine to me.” He looked down at them too, only then did he notice that they were both whole and complete, his stump was gone, and a new leg had taken its place. “What the…” Alaska laughed “you act like you’ve never seen a pair of legs before.” “I haven’t” Gus murmured feeling down his leg and to his foot, amazed. “What do you mean?” she asked curious now. “Well I had cancer, I mean I should have cancer and I used to have a stump, here, instead of an actual leg…” “Oh…” she replied. Her eyes lit up and turning to Gus she said “want to do something fun?” he raised his eyebrows “and by fun you mean…?” “Pranking”  
After wandering around for at least half an hour Alaska declared “there is no one here to prank! What good is that?!” “I’m just happy that I got to walk around for a bit… man I miss this feeling.” She rolled her eyes at him. They sat for a moment; they had done a lot of simply sitting, a lot of talking too, and not to forget a lot of smoking. He looked up to her, “do you know why I like metaphors?” she was playing with a loose thread on her pants “no, why? And do you know why I like the idea of the labyrinth?” “No, why? And it’s because it reminds me that life isn’t all about living, it’s about dreaming, and most people use metaphors to dream, a never explained that before… not even to Hazel…” “Because the answer is so simple people look straight past it before they even think, straight and fast, that’s how you get out, you can break walls, you can cut hedges in order to get that straight way out and the fast bit, is because every maze has it’s minotaur, no matter what kind of maze it is… life is kind of like a maze… who’s Hazel?” “My girlfriend, hmm interesting. You know I expected that to be your first question, you know, after the pleasantries.” She laughed “I can get anyone laid at Culver Creek, hell I even introduced Lara to Pudge, I mean… that’s something right?” “Who’s pudge? Who’s Lara?” “Some friends of mine, I hooked them up together…” “Hey, do you have a nickname?” 

“Sadly no, you?” “Sadly yes, Gus, not as good as my actual name but… you have to make do.” there was a short silence… Alaska was thinking, she could be drunk enough to do it considering the nature of the wine, however why was she thinking of kissing him anyway? He just said that he had a girlfriend; she could blame it on the wine if she wanted, but there was the other problem… of what? Before she could finish her thought her body went into overdrive from the alcohol and kissed him anyway. “What the hell?” was Gus’s reply when they broke. “I have no idea what I just did…” she replied staring blankly into space. “I mean I have a boyfriend as well…” she said after a thought. Did she really just kiss me? That was all that was processing in Gus’s mind. Really? And if so, then why? Why? Why? “The wine.” Alaska replied as if reading his thoughts… “I think it did something…” he began staring into the white space around them… “What does this place look like to you? I think that’ll help us establish where the hell we are.” He said after a pause. “it kinda looks like… well I don’t know if this is just me but …” she started glancing at him “but it looks like some sort of park???” “Hmm…” he replied “I agree, but everything’s white… now what place would be completely white any ideas?” she laughed “look I see a gate over there let’s take a look.” They walked over glancing around them as they went. As they reached the gates they saw nothing… only endless white. Then it clicked, the white, the wine, everything.

 

“Gus,” Alaska said turning to him a fearful look in her eye, “i… now don’t think I’m crazy but… are we in heaven?”


End file.
